Ore no Megami: Kizuna
by ladyviolathornhaven
Summary: With Christmas around the corner, Dark and Daisuke decide to go on a date on the eve...OnM Sidestory, DarkDai & KradSato


A/N: I'm still alive!!!! Sorry that I haven't been updating Ore no Megami…my beta and I have been busy…and I have no excuse other than that…

So…this is a bit of a side story in Ore no Megami…

**Mire- Yeah. It's actually set a month after the events going on right now in Ore no Megami.**

LVT- However, since I haven't finished that part yet, I really wanted to write something mushy for December and Christmas. So, while I spoil a bit of the end of this part of OnM, I don't reveal too much. Just know that Daisuke and Satoshi return to Japan, safe and sound. Oh, and Satoshi is back to normal.

**Mire- And the Secondary Title, Kizuna, means "Bond". That's explained later.**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in D.N.Angel.

Ore no Megami

Kizuna

That day was quickly approaching. That special day shared between couples. That magical night that approached at midnight. A night that couples spent going out on dates and exchanging presents. It was almost Christmas. However, it was still about a week away.

Niwa Daisuke sat at his desk in his room, finishing up his homework for winter break. Fortunately, it wasn't as much as students had over the summer break, but it was still more than usual. However, he missed a lot of school due to many incidents in November. Now, he had to catch up on that work, as well as his current work. It didn't help that his friends either had their own work, or were busy over break.

Daisuke's classmate, Hiwatari Satoshi, had his own work to catch up on. Harada Riku and Risa had left to visit some relatives in Yokohama. Daisuke's boyfriend, Dark Mousy, and Satoshi's boyfriend, Hikari Krad, had to catch up on their work, as well as prepare for college examinations, and possibly jobs.

_Hey…Onnako…could you help me with this?_

Silence.

While on his trip to Rakuen, many things happened. One thing that happened was that Onnako and Daisuke agreed that, as long as she wouldn't be needed, she would be suppressed in his body. Daisuke would still have his Megami powers, but they would not be able to communicate with each other. The same happened with Satoshi and the Kami in him. As for their Protectors, the past holders returned to testing in the Rakuen labs, as well as a permanent dormant state.

_Well, that's okay. I doubt that you would understand math anyways._

* * *

Dark sat in front of the TV, watching Christmas specials. They weren't anything impressive, mostly variety shows and anime specials that ran for an hour. He wished that he had work today, but he already finished his Christmas shopping. He had visited the Harada twins before they left, and Satoshi and Krad got their present before school let out for the break. 

'_I wonder…what Daisuke is up to._' Dark thought to himself. Then, his mother came downstairs.

"Dark, we need to talk. I went into your room and saw some things in the drawers." She placed things on the table. Most of them were things that weren't meant for one's mother to find. "What the hell are these?" She said, holding a bottle of lubrication to his face.

"Um…it's lubrication?" Dark said, playing dumb. '_Dammit! I thought I locked that drawer!_'

His mom sighed. "Dark, have you lost your virginity?"

Dark nodded. '_Damn, she caught on fast._'

"What really bothers me is that I didn't find any condoms. What if the poor girl got pregnant? Did she bring a condom? I don't want to see some girl come here with a baby and say that you're the father."

"It was Daisuke, Mom. My Megami."

"Daisuke is a boy's name. The Megami I met…was a boy. Oh…well, forget about that last thing I said, then. Now, as for these other things…" Dark's mom started to show him things that even Dark blushed at, mostly at the fact that she found them in his room…

"Okay, Mom!! I'll spill it! I went to the porn shop and bought stuff for the next time we sleep together!"

"Dark, I find nothing wrong with you sleeping with your boyfriend. Just know that he is still a minor and you could be arrested for statutory rape, consensual or not. I won't tell, and I doubt that his mom will tell either, but you two should be conscious in public about your PDA." His mother said.

"Yes, Mother."

"So…what are you two doing on Christmas?" His mother asked, smiling. "I'm going out that night, and won't be home until the morning."

"We haven't made any plans. In fact, I doubt we will. Daisuke has work to make up, and I have exams next month. I doubt that we'll have a date."

"What!? You two are barely into three months of dating, and you won't have a date on Christmas!? I will not accept that, and I doubt that Daisuke's mom will either!"

'She doesn't even know, Emiko-san, and she's right…' Dark thought to himself.

"Fine, Mom. I'll call him tonight, and see if we could arrange something."

* * *

"Dai-chan!!! Your Protector is calling!" Emiko called from the kitchen. Daisuke ran downstairs. He and Dark haven't seen, much less talked, to each other since winter break started.

"_Hey, Daisuke. Sorry about calling you this late._" Daisuke nearly melted at hearing the voice of his love.

"It's no problem. I was awake anyways. Just finishing up the homework."

"_Good. Are you busy on Christmas Eve?_"

"Eh?"

"_I'm asking you out on a date, Daisuke. Will that day be fine?_"

"Y-yeah! I should be done with my work by then!"

"_Great. How about…I pick you up early in the day, about eight, and we spent it together…even past midnight._"

"That should be fine. I doubt that Okaasan will mind. What about your mother?"

"_She'll be out all night. You can come and sleep over…_" Dark's voice went from regular talking to questionable.

"Whoa! It's been a while…are you certain?" Daisuke blushed, his voice in a hushed tone.

"_Only if you want to. I'll understand if you don't. We can save the 'fun' for a later time._" Daisuke could visualize the smirk on Dark's face. "_Ja._"

"Ja." Daisuke hung up the phone, and ran upstairs to finish his work as quickly as possible.

* * *

The days flew by quickly. Before anyone could blink, it was December 24th, Christmas Eve. Many couples had decided to go out that day, and Emiko and Kosuke were no exception. When Daisuke woke up in the morning, he received a note from the two of them, saying that they wouldn't be home until later, as well as some money. 

At about eight, Dark came by. He was slightly dressed up, but not over-the-top. His buttoned shirt was open at the top, revealing some of his well-defined chest. The black pants were tight, but not so tight that one could tell Dark's affections. He also wore a black hat on his head and black shoes. A long, black coat finished the dressy, mature look.

Daisuke felt underdressed. He was wearing basic blue jeans and a violet hoodie, along with sneakers. He grabbed his short black coat, walked out the door, and locked the door.

"So," Dark started, "where to first?"

* * *

The two decided to start with breakfast at a near-by café. It was certainly a busy joint, especially for couples. The place was overcrowded, and Dark and Daisuke were lucky enough to get a table. Fifteen minutes passed before a waiter was able to get to them… 

"Dark? Daisuke-kun?"

The two looked up to see their blond-haired friend, dressed in a white long-sleeved shirt and black pants. A blue vest was worn over the shirt.

"Krad-sempai? You work here?" Daisuke asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, just for now. I needed to make money quick so I could buy Satoshi-sama a present." Krad blushed slightly, "I get off tonight, so were spending it together."

"That's sweet, I guess. Just don't do any nasty business." Dark smirked at his friend. Krad crushed the order pad in his hand.

"Daisuke-kun, what would you like?" He said, ignoring Dark. The vein was visible on his forehead.

"Um…a café mocha, and some toast."

"What does he want?" Krad signaled behind him.

"Hot coffee!" Dark said, loudly enough for them to hear, but not loud enough for the rest of the customers to hear. Daisuke blushed.

"Would you like that on your head, so it scorches your face?" Krad glared at the violet-haired teen.

"Come on, I know you want some, too. From Satoshi." Dark smirked again.

Dark and Daisuke were asked to leave the café, and Krad received his day's pay.

* * *

"Dark…you're such a pervert." Daisuke glared at his boyfriend, quite unsuccessfully. 

"You love me for it."

"Yeah, I know." Daisuke couldn't deny it; Dark was Dark, and whatever came with Dark was something that Daisuke loved.

"So, now what?" Dark asked. They were supposed to be at the café until after they had breakfast, but that was changed to grabbing coffee. Then they sat in the park, talking for about an hour. "Movie?"

"Again?" Daisuke sighed. There was no movie that he really wanted to see, and the last time they went to the movies, Dark was trying to get something in the theater.

"I was thinking of that new one, _Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion - Mou Hitotsu no Hyourinmaru_." Dark looked over at the younger boy. His red eyes became extremely bright. "You are such an otaku."

"But it's a really good show!"

"I know, I've seen it some episodes. I still don't get it…"

"What don't you get?" Daisuke said, psyched about the movie.

"You sure you don't want to see a romance, or something like that?"

"Dark, I may be the uke, but I'm not a girl. Besides, if we go to see a romance, there will be no room in the theaters since today is Christmas."

"But _Bleach_ is highly popular."

"And most people saw it when it came out on the twenty-second. Today is the twenty-fourth. Most people might avoid the theaters today."

Their debate ended quickly. They went to the movies after all.

* * *

After the movie, it was barely noon. 

"Wanna take the train to Tokyo?" Dark suggested.

The two took the express train to Tokyo. They arrived in about forty-five minutes. It was then a bit of a walk to get to their destination.

"Y'know, Dark, I lived in Tokyo for a short bit of time. It was during those years when we were looking for you. And the one thing wanted to do, but never had the chance to, was to see Tokyo Tower." Daisuke told him.

"Yeah, I've always wanted to see Tokyo Tower myself. However, with a father like mine…" Dark's voice became bitter.

Daisuke grabbed his hand in reassurance. "Don't think about it, Dark. We all have our secrets, and that's one I don't need to hear again."

"Arigatou, Daisuke." Dark smiled at the smaller boy. Daisuke smiled back.

The two paid their entrance, and went up to the observation decks. They used what change they received from what they had done today and used the binoculars to look around Tokyo. After some time, they bought some souvenirs to remember the fact that they had finally seen Tokyo Tower.

* * *

When they returned to Azumano, it was becoming twilight. Lights were on, and people were with their loved ones or finishing up with last-minute jobs. The tree in the center of town was lit, and many people were around it, admiring the lights. 

Dark and Daisuke decided to walk around Azumano before returning to Dark's house for the night. They ran into Satoshi, who was waiting for Krad so they could have their date. When Daisuke told him about what happened earlier, Satoshi smiled a little.

"That's Krad for you. He might not be perverted like your boyfriend, but he probably_was_ thinking that. I doubt we're going to do anything tonight, though."

When Krad showed up, he began to run after Dark, and Dark began to run away. Both Daisuke and Satoshi watched, and did nothing to stop Krad on his rampage. It ended when Dark grabbed Daisuke, threw him over his shoulder, and ran back to his house. Krad stopped next to Satoshi, and they began to walk in the other direction.

* * *

When the two arrived at Dark's house, they quickly went inside so that they could warm up. Then, they snuggled on the couch, and watched really lame Christmas specials on TV, as well as listen to Christmas songs they played over the radio. The time flew by quickly, and it was almost midnight. 

When the clock struck midnight, Daisuke craned his neck backwards as Dark leaned forwards. Their lips met, and grew in passion. Dark wrapped his arms around Daisuke, and turned the smaller boy to face him, which placed Daisuke on his lap. Dark's tongue moved in-between Daisuke's lips, and Daisuke opened his mouth. His fingers began to entwine in violet locks of hair. Dark began to slide his hand under Daisuke's hoodie and shirt, causing the smaller boy to moan into his mouth.

Some time passed, and the two were breathless. Dark was clearly turned on, and kept trying to proceed with this, but Daisuke refused.

"Come on, Daisuke." Dark groaned. He really needed something to be taken care of.

"Nope. And if you thing that I'm doing anything to it, you're wrong. I'm not putting my mouth on anything." Daisuke stated.

Dark groaned as he ran off to the bathroom. Daisuke giggled, and ran upstairs to Dark's bedroom, where he grabbed a pair of Dark's pajamas. They were big, but quite comfortable. Daisuke sat on the bed, waiting for Dark.

Dark, who took care of his "problem", came into his room with pajama pants on, hands behind his back. Daisuke blushed at the sight. '_Why, oh, why is my boyfriend so hot?_' He thought to himself.

"Merry Christmas, Daisuke. I got you something." He pulled a small black box with a red ribbon on it from behind his back. He handed it to Daisuke, who slowly opened the box:

Inside was a silver chain necklace with a ring on it. The ring wasn't over the top, but decorated beautifully: It was silver with small red jewels on it, and a violet line connecting the stones. Daisuke gasped. When did Dark…?

"I really wanted our bond to be permanent. Yes, we have been together in the past, and we have slept together, but I want this to be a much more permanent bond." Dark reached into his pants' pocket, and pulled out a matching necklace. The ring on this one had violet stones and a red line. "Assume what you want the ring to be, but this will be our permanent bond. I know that we've had this bond longer than we could imagine, from Onnako and Mamoru's time, but this is our time. We need to form our own bonds, and I want this to be the way." He said as he put the necklace on. Dark sat next to Daisuke, and put his necklace around the smaller boy's neck. "It's our personal_kizuna_, our personal bond." Daisuke's shoulders heaved as he began to sob. Dark could be so…romantic at times.

Dark sat behind Daisuke, his legs on either side of him, and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Dark, but…I didn't get you anything…I was busy with schoolwork, and I never had a chance to go shopping." Daisuke said between sobs. Dark smiled, "But I did get what I wanted. I wanted to spend Christmas with you. It doesn't matter if you got me a present; just spending it with you was enough." Dark gently placed his lips on the left side of Daisuke's neck, and then placed his chin on the smaller's shoulder.

Daisuke tried to settle his breathing, and turned to look at Dark. "Arigatou…Dark."

Dark lifted the smaller boy from in-between is legs, and put himself down on the bed. Daisuke followed suit after turning off the light, resting his head on Dark's shoulder.

'_Daisuke, I know that I said that you could believe the ring is what you want it to be, but I am serious. I want you to be married to me when we're older. I hope that you were thinking the same thing. If not, I'll mention it later. Until then, we are unofficially engaged._' Dark thought to himself, gently placing his lips on Daisuke's forehead.

"Oyasuminasai, koibito."

* * *

A/N: Now tell me how that wasn't sweet.

**Mire- It was mushy. I personally don't do mushy, but mushy is good once in a while.**

LVT- Yeah, so…sorry if people wanted a lemon. I have plans…

I really want to see the new _Bleach_ movie…Hell, I saw the first one, _Memories of Nobody_. I also want to see the _Naruto Shippuuden_ movie…

**Mire- Me too…**

LVT- Well, everyone, this was going to be my final story for 2007, but instead I got a_Bleach_ story idea (Het pairing!!), which, as this is an updated post (Updated: 12/27/07), is posted.

**Mire- The **_**Bleach**_** story is called ****December Love Song**

Merry (Happy?) Christmas, and a Happy New Year! Happy Hanukkah! Happy Kwanzaa! Whatever you celebrate, happy holidays!!

LVT (**and Mire**) out!!!


End file.
